Vengeful Angel
by snoopykid
Summary: Not only do our heroes have to deal with the crisis of Mr. Hyde and The Evil Queen, but now there is another problem thrown in to the mix. When one of our heroes has awakened an ancient power that had been dormant inside of her, things are bound to get even messier. The status quo will change, an ancient evil will rise, and life as everyone knows it will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Yea so no idea how this developed, but here it is. I owe nothing.

 **Vengeful Angel**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Emma had gone dead calm. Her family was being held hostage by Hyde's followers, two of which had drawn blood on her son and on her True Love. Killian was already looking worse for wear; in fact his appearence had the strong yet scarily resemblance of what he had looked like back in the Underworld, and Henry had looked like he had put up some kind of fight as well, however what had triggered this dead calmness was his cry of pain as the follower punched him hard and he had fallen to his knees followed by her family's shouts of his name.

Regina was powerless (as was she) since the Evil Queen had also placed a bracelet on her own arm. Hyde was speaking, but Emma was not hearing anything he was saying. All she could hear was distortion, like that of a crappy radio station playing in her ears. Hyde, seeing that Emma wasn't listening, ordered his follower to beat Killian this time. Killian yelped in pain as a punch was aimed at his stomach. He too sank to his knees and was yanked back to his feet. Rumple was in chains that had blocked all use of his magic, created by the Evil Queen with the help of Hyde, "Are you liking the show?" she asked in a drawled out voice.

"Clearly I could use a better angle." Rumple responded.

"This is what you get for betraying me." Hyde responded smoothly, "Do you wish for a chance to get even my dear?" He asked the Queen.

The Evil Queen smiled as she caught sight of Snow, her lip busted up and a nice purple and green bruise on her cheek, "Oh yes I do…and I will start with you."

Snow's eyes glinted with defiance as the Queen's hand started sparking, but at this crackling sound, Emma's attention snapped towards her mother and her mind instantly flashed to the execution she had witnessed in the past.

Her arms rose slowly into the air, her fists to the sky. This motion stopped the Evil Queen's attack and drew both her and Hyde's attention, "You cannot do magic dear. You have the cuff on." Hyde said and motioned to the Queen to continue what she was about to do.

The words did not even register with Emma as her head rolled back and she let out an unearthly scream. It went right through all that were present like a thousand needles of ice, it echoed through the town, all away to the boundary line making everything vibrate. Rumple's breath was taken away as he sensed the power radiating from the Savior as the people that were holding them hostage let them go and had backed away from their captives, "What is happening?!" Regina asked not able to move a muscle due to the magic that was suddenly radiating from Emma.

"She should not be able to do this…" Was all Rumple said in fear; and everyone heard that fear in his answer.

David watched Emma closely as her screaming stopped, but she still kept her arms in the air with her hands balled into fists that had seemed to get tighter. He wanted to go to her, in fact as he stole glances everyone save Gold wanted to go to her, "Emma!" He called out and everyone followed suit trying to get her attention.

"Shut up!" Hyde yelled as he delivered his own personal shock of high voltage due to his own personal magic.

At their cries, Emma reacted again. She screamed louder, longer, and more piercing. Hyde immediately stopped his shocking of her family to cover his own ears as Emma's scream became more otherworldly. The sound avalanched through the air, making bystanders duck and cover. Henry risked opening his eyes to see the pebbles around his mother dance on the ground, the men that had backed away from them covered their ears as did Hyde who had tightened his hold on his head to keep his own ears covered, and then the Queen. They would have too, but the magic that was radiating off of Emma prevented them from all forms of movement.

Just then, magic tore through the fabric of the air, but unlike the former when a curse was broken, this was not filled with love; it was filled with something else. Everyone in the vicinity of Emma felt as if their bodies were being torn apart. The air began to turn about her, dust rising at its passing.

Darkness began to gather, the magic of the scream taking the very light away, pulling the darkness as it was pulling the wind. Rumple felt his magic being stripped from his very core and going right to Emma. Regina felt her own magic starting to be pulled from her own core and her eyes went wide with shock as she felt this happening, "What the bloody hell is happening?!" Killian yelled over Emma's piercing scream.

Rumple still did not answer as he looked into the pale faces of Hyde and the Queen, and he realized that he and Regina were not the only one's affected by this. Both light and dark moved around the Savior as she released ancient magic into this scream. In fact it was this very magic that was making him choked up with fear, fear that he had not felt since his time before the Dark One. Based on the memory that he had seen and the knowledge of the Darkness, the magic that Emma was using was not going to end well.

Emma's magic was made out of pure love, and while yes she had been subjected to the darkness, she never fully succumbed to it…now though she was forcing the light or love with the power of darkness or hate. Fusing them together to form the pitch darkness around her so that all they were seeing was her being surrounded by light. It was literally night around day.

Lightning suddenly tore violently across the blackness of the sky, flashing rapidly in every direction, forking, doubling, over and over until the sky burned. Thunder rolled through the surrounding area in a fury, mixing with her screams and becoming a part of it. The ground started shaking and eventually it cracked open in ferocious tears with violent light shooting upwards from the cracks. All the light was aiming for one thing, Emma. She was a glowing form of light in a sea of darkness, making her seem as if she was the only thing in existence; all else was nothingness, devoid even of light. The people who were transfixed at the scene could only see Emma.

Then there was a horrific impact to the air all about. In a brief tremendous flash of light, the remaining trees in the area were blown away as pine needles were stripped and everyone one of them were blown back in a cloud of dust. Once the cloud vanished the light returned. Emma stood, her normal clothes gone. In replace was a white medieval style gown laced at the front. The sleeves were short yet flowing, and there was a large hood attached to the dress. Her eyes though were very dark and when she dropped her hands finally, they watched in stun amazement as the cuff disintegrated from her arm, "Rumple what the hell happened to our daughter?!" Snow whispered furiously as Hyde and the Queen returned their focus to Emma as she ran her fingers through the light that surrounded her, caressing it as it were.

The Evil Queen motioned to the men that had not already tried to run away from the scene to move forward with them as they slowly surrounded Emma, "It's called Blood Rage." Gold finally responded as he watched the scene closely, "Something Ms. Swan should not even be able to do."

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"Because the only people that could use this magic went extinct a long time ago. Even then it was rare and very dangerous if not taught properly." Rumple stated, "Hyde and your evil counterpart is now not our main concern."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked as he kept his eyes on Emma, refusing to look away.

"I mean the Savior is now the main concern. I mean that we are in trouble…"

"Why? Mom freed herself and she is trying to save us." Henry said, but his author magic was acting up. It was like it wanted to leave him to go join his mother, and even though he kept his tone hopeful; he too felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Rumple struggled to look at Henry as he explained further, "This power, Blood Rage, is invoked for vengeance. The people that call upon this magic rarely survive, all for vengeance…"

"So Emma is going to die trying to avenge us? We haven't died…" David looked at Killian, "Well not completely."

"No, but I seem to recall that this was triggered when your dear wife was about to be electrocuted by the Queen…and what did our Savior think that happened to her dear old mother in the past?" Rumple asked in a condescending tone, although it was half lost due to the wariness he had felt, "Not only that it seemed to already have been building up a long time now…possibly when you two," he tried to motion to Killian and Henry this time, "were being tortured."

There was stunned silence as their focus now looked at Emma, she had an air of authority around her, like there was more to the story that they were not being told. Nonetheless Rumple nodded as they all seem to get it, "It would seem that she was tired of not being able to do anything to help and things getting taken from her."

"Well we have to stop her." Snow said quickly watching her daughter closely. Her face was expressionless, void of any and all emotion as the circle tightened around her; trying to trap her, "We have to let her know we are ok and to snap out of this."

"We cannot do that." Rumple said, "As of right now, she doesn't care if she dies. She is going to try to avenge us in any way possible. If we should stop her, while in this state, she will kill us." Seeing the shocked looks, he adds, "Without a second thought."

"But we are the ones she is trying to save," Regina stated trying to move but still unable to, "why would she kill us?"

"It is only a theory seeing as now I do not have the answers already without my powers, but she triggered this power based on us dying, so if she sees us then she will think we are tricking her as an enemy."

Before any further question could be asked, they watched as Emma made a small movement. She raised her hand towards one of the men that had stayed a few dozen feet away. There was an impact to the air, thunder with no sound, but they still felt pain in their bones.

"Mistress!" The man suddenly exclaimed falling to his knees, "What do you command of me? What do you wish of me?"

Emma did not look right at him, but at Hyde and the Queen as she said coolly in response to the man, "I wish for you to die for me. Right now."

Their eyes widened in shock as the man convulsed and fell over, face first, into the dirt, dead. Hyde and the Queen's eyes widened in shock, "Kill her. Now." Hyde ordered as he and the Queen disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Emma just stood there as the men all stood silently around her, appraising her but not wanting to follow through with the order. The magic that held the group in place broke, and everyone (save Rumple) started to move towards her, "NO!" Rumple yelled stopping them, "Do not go near her."

"We have to help her." Charming retorted, frustrated with the imp, "There is no way she can take on all of them."

"Trust me-" Rumple started to explain.

"Trust you?! Why the hell should we trust you?!" Killian yelled angrily, "After everything that you have done, why-"

"Emma is not Emma right now. It is as I said before, if you try and help her she will kill you." Rumple explained yet again.

"Then we have to talk to her!" Henry yelled as he watched the standoff intently, "I have to do something…anything! She'll listen to me!" He tried to run over, but Rumple and Regina both grabbed him.

Henry tried to jerk away, but Rumple held firm, "Henry! Henry listen to me!" Henry stopped fighting to look at his paternal grandfather, "Look I know what I have done has hurt you. I understand that you do not want to listen to me right now, but I am begging you to listen to what I have to say." Then looking at everyone else he adds, "All of you need to listen and understand what I am about to say for the final time," seeing that he had their undivided attention, "that woman…is not Emma. The Emma we know is not here with us. She could or possibly kill you if you try to go near her."

They all looked at the Dark One and saw no deceit in his eyes, but before any of them could retort, Emma's voice rang through the area, "Tell me where your masters are hiding and I may let you live."

They looked back towards the scene and the men did not move a muscle. Neither wanted to speak, but one man (presumably the leader) took a step forward, "You do not command us; and despite your little guarantee on letting us live, it is you who should be begging us to let you live."

"Problem with that," Emma spoke, her tone still void of any and all type of emotion as her cold dark eyes stared him down, "I am tired of doing what people want me to do. I am tired of everything being taken from me, and most of all…" She took a step toward him, "I am tired of this bullshit." She raised her hand and pointed it right at the man.

Once again there was a strike of thunder with no sound, and again the bystanders felt pain in their bones. The man went suddenly stiff and his eyes glazed over, "Mistress…" The man drawled out as he took his sword, stuck the point in the ground, and got down on one knee, "How may I serve you?"

"Kill them." Emma ordered as she pointed to the remaining men.

The man rose and slowly turned towards his comrades, "No. Emma no!" Snow yelled trying to get Emma's attention, but Emma backed away to give her solider room to fight.

The men backed away in fear as their leader approached them, sword gleaming by the light that was radiating off of Emma. The sword raised high and Henry fought to turn his head away from the scene, but was unable to. He was forced to watch as the weapons clanged: one in defense and the other in offense. It did not take long for the solider that had been ordered to fight in defense of Emma to win. His uniform was soaked in blood as was his sword and face, he turned back to Emma with a hopeful smile, like that of a child who was trying to please his mother, "Did I do good Mistress?"

Emma looked upon the carnage before her and then back at him, "You did very good."

He immediately took a knee once more and asked, "What is your next wish Mistress?"

Emma turned to look at the bystanders, who were wearing shocked expressions. Rumple watched the predatory like glare and said under his breath, "No sudden or threatening movements."

They saw her eyes soften, especially when they fell on Henry and Killian. All magic radiating off of her started to suddenly diminish as she felt that the threat was no longer there, save for the man kneeling before her. He was part of the enemy, the enemy that harmed her and her family. As the magic was suddenly fading, she looked towards the man and said, "You are to go back to your masters-"

"NO! Please do not send me away. I thought I did good; please do not send Erik away!" He begged as he allowed his sword to fall to the ground and gripped her dress.

"STOP!" Emma ordered harshly as everyone flinched at the tone of her voice. The man instantly shut his mouth and stopped crying, "You will go back to your masters and tell them that they have awakened a vengeful angel. Tell them what I had you do. Tell them that they have awakened the Mother Confessor, ancient ruler of all realms-"

This statement shocked Gold to the very core as Emma commanded the man on the ground to her wishes, "Of course…"

"What?" David asked as they looked at Gold, "What did she mean?"

"It all makes sense." Gold continued as if not having heard him as he continued to look at Emma in wonderment and fear.

"What else Mistress?"

"After you have delivered your message, I want you to die before their eyes. Let them see what happens when they mess with my family." Emma said, "Go."

The man picked up his sword and ran off in the direction that was further into the woods. Emma turned towards her family and they could feel the weight being washed away from them as they slowly began to move their aching muscles. Emma slowly approached them. Once she got near, she waved her hand in front of them, and a warm sensation filled them as they felt their aches and pains wash away. Regina looked to see that the cuff was gone, but she could still feel that she did not have her magic in her core. Gold felt the same as he saw his chains vanish before his eyes, "You are-"

Emma's cold eyes turned towards him, "I should kill you; I should have you beheaded for what you have done here this day."

"Emma," Emma looked at her mother this time and Snow flinched at the look she was receiving, "Killing for the sake of killing is wrong. What you just did-"

"Was not for the sake of killing. It was defense. The first was, I admit, to make a point. However what just happened was defense. If I were to behead him now," she motioned to Gold, "it would be for punishment. What he did was an act of treason against the realms." She turned back to Gold, "Give me one good reason to let you continue to live, and I better be convinced, otherwise you will be found guilty and your head will be on a pike."

Her voice sounded aged beyond her years, Snow noticed as Emma spoke to her. This was not their Emma, as Gold had mentioned…this Emma was not to be trifled with, and what had she called herself? Mother Confessor? Just who was that?

Everyone saw that she was serious, in her hand out of black smoke, a large sword appeared. It was as if she was getting ready to behead the man right then and there, "I will speak in his defense." Emma's eyes looked at Henry this time. Henry gulped and wished he hadn't spoken, "We need him still. He can help us."

"He was given multiple chances to help and each time he betrayed us for his own selfish gain." Emma replied, "Not good enough."

"Mom please listen to yourself right now." Henry begged, "This is not who you are."

Emma appraised the boy (young man really) and said in calming authority, "This is who I had always been."

"Emma," Regina tried this time as she wondered why she was defending Gold, "Henry is right, we still need him."

"To what capacity? We can figure out how to stop Hyde and your evil counterpart ourselves." Emma responded, "Do I have to remind you what happened in the library, the Underworld, New York?" Emma then listed, "How many times are we going to have to relearn the lesson that we cannot trust him?"

"We do not punish for the sake of punishing Emma." David said to his daughter as he saw that her patience was waning, "That is not who we are."

"No that is not who you are. I am done with giving this man chances, I am done with just rolling over for the sake of being a hero. I am the law of the realms-" plural that is what everyone keeps hearing and looking at Gold, David noticed that none of this was surprising to him. He was not even trying to defend himself.

"Love please, this is not who you are. You fight for good, you give people a chance." Killian spoke up this time. He had remained quiet as he pondered on how to reach his love's mind, and now he took the opportunity.

Emma's heart ached this time and they saw her serious and deadly expression slide to one of hurt and pain, "Did you forget what he did to you…to your first love?"

"No, and I have not really forgiven him either." Killian said as he looked at Gold, silently questioning why he was just standing there and not speaking, "However I am telling you to spare his life. Give him one more chance. Reserve judgement as it were."

Emma thought over her love's words. Clearly this was a man who had spent the last three hundred years searching for revenge, and here he was telling her to reserve judgement. She felt a sudden pull in her mind and knew that the magic that had freed her was up. She used the large sword in her hand as a crutch now as she looked at the Dark One, "Fine. For now I reserve judgement, but here is a warning;" Emma gave Gold a death glare that honestly chilled him and had the hair on the back of his neck stand. As he caught the other's watching, he knew that his feelings were shared, "Screw us over again, and your head will be on a pike. Do we have a deal?" Then Emma smirked darkly as she added. "Dearie?"

Gold swallowed once. Twice. Then took a deep breath knowing that her words rang with truth and serious meaning. She would have his head, "Deal."

At this Emma's eyes rolled back and she bang to collapse. David and Killian rushed forward to catch her as there was a bright flash of light and her normal clothes appeared and the large sword vanished, "What happened? Is she ok?" Snow asked frantically as Regina and Henry came close to them as Gold stayed where he was.

Regina felt her magic slowly returning as she waved a hand over Emma's body, "She is fine…well as fine as she can be after that experience. Right now it seems like she used up her magic reserves."

"Bring her to my shop." Gold said, but with an emptiness in his voice as their heads snapped towards him, "I have something there that will help her and we need to have a talk. Clearly the status quo of Storybrooke and life as we know it has drastically changed."

They all looked at each other and agreed. The status quo had definitely changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick announcement before I start this chapter: Spot the Rugrats reference and win a virtual cookie! That is all, thanks for the continued support. Now back to our regularly scheduled chapter.

 **Vengeful Angel**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Six weeks before the start of chapter 1-**_

 **The air smells of death as Emma walked amongst a barren wasteland. She could see multiple worlds that are blocked by glowing walls that had large smoking holes in them along with fissure like cracks that were spreading from the holes. While she did not recognize many, she did recognize a fair few: Neverland, the Enchanted Forest, and Camelot. Although despite the glowing walls of separation, the worlds seemed to experience the same fate…they are in complete ruin. Emma is barely breathing as she looks towards the tainted red sky, following black smoke that seems to be filtering through the earth at her feet. Then in the distance she sees a mirror, and with caution approached it and the image that is in the reflective glass sends a wave of shock through her body.**

 **The image she sees is herself, except the Emma in the mirror seems to be about ten years older and her blonde hair has streaks of silver running through it. The eyes are expressionless and the reflection is wearing a** **white medieval style gown laced at the front. The sleeves were short yet flowing, and there was a large hood attached to the dress. In her hand was a** **golden staff with a figure of a Phoenix that has an amber amulet in its beak, "What the hell?" Emma asks out loud.**

" **This is the mirror of destiny," She spins around to see a black hooded figure approaching, "You Emma Swan are coming to a turning point."**

 **The voice is familiar as she looks at the cloaked person in front of her; however as her short stint as a Dark One, the person in the cloak is not comforting in anyway, "Who are you?" She asked immediately on guard and getting ready to defend herself if need be.**

" **Who I am is not important Emma," came the brilliant response, "What I am should be the question."**

" **Alrighty then," Emma responded, making sure her voice sounded confident than what she really felt, "I'll bite…what are you?"**

 **She could almost see the smile underneath the hood as the figure answered, "That my dear would take a lot of time explaining. Time in which we do not have; however what I can tell you is that more trials are ahead of you my dear. This is going to be the future of your land."**

 **Her jaw dropped, "This is Storybrooke?"**

" **This is multiple worlds Emma." The figure responded, "This is the future of your kingdom. There is a darkness coming and unless you remember who you are, these worlds and everyone in it are doomed."**

 **All of a sudden the familiar flight or fight response began to kick in as she looked around. She fights the urge to throw up as she sees burned bodies lying in between the glowing barriers, and she instantly recognizes a few of the faces, "How?" She asked sickened to the core as she turned away, "What do you mean remember who I am?"**

" **Darkness enveloped the land, a darkness you once fought and defeated. You are the only one who can stop it. You must awaken your memory of a time long ago." It said to me as I once again looked at the mirror.**

" **What memory are you talking about? What does that have to do with this?" I asked pointing to the mirror.**

 **The cloaked figure took a step forward, as Emma took a step back, "Remember who you are and all will become clear."**

 **Suddenly the figure started to disappear, "Wait that doesn't answer anything! Tell me who you are!" Emma yelled angrily.**

" **I am life, I am death, and I am time." Came the response and in a flash of white light it vanished.**

 **Emma again looked at the mirror and she heard faint whispering. The only words she could make out in the haunting whispers are:** _ **Mother Confessor**_ **. In a hypnotic movement, she gently touched the glass and then was enveloped in a flash of light.**

- _ **Snoopykid-**_

Emma was jolted awake, but kept the scream that was bubbling inside of her from coming out of her mouth. Catching the sight of the window she sees that the sky was shrouded in darkness. Not the kind she had become used to as the Dark One, but the peaceful kind. The stars were shining brightly, the moon glowing in a peaceful glow, and a calm quiet was settled around the town. This was what was deemed the epitome of being the foundation for getting a good night's rest. Everyone would be sleeping soundly in their beds, enjoying the rarity of the quiet…that is everyone but her.

Emma still felt her heart racing as she tore her gaze away from the window to look at her nightstand and saw the time was four in the morning. Slowly lowering herself back down, she brought a hand up to rub her face, just what the hell was that about? She wondered as she willed the ceiling to give her the answer. There was a huff beside her and movement and turning her head, she sees her pirate shift into another position to face her.

She allows herself to smile, he looked so peaceful…so young. She reached out to touch his black hair, but allowed her hand to stop. She sighed and retracted her hand, her heart clenching as she did so. She did not have the heart to wake him, but she could not get the bodies she saw out of her head. So throwing the covers off of her, she slowly and quietly exits the bed.

Grabbing her robe, she quickly covers herself, and leaves the room. Silently, due to years and years of practiced stealth, she comes to a closed door at the end of the hall. Opening it, she sees a shadow of a lump covered in blankets with a mop of hair sticking out. Allowing herself a smile, Emma enters the room and goes over to Henry's bed. Seeing that the covers are strewn over the place, she fixes them and pauses as Henry seemed to sink deeper into them. Once he is back and settled, she allows herself to run her fingers through his hair, taking comfort in the fact that he is safe…and not one of the bodies in the horrible dream she had.

However once again the thought of the nightmare stopped her movement, and she retracted her hand. It was not enough to know he was safe, even if the evidence was smacking her in the face. So not wanting to risk waking him up, she slowly backs out of the room and closes the door…not aware of the fact that Henry slowly had opens his eyes and mutter out, "Mom?"

He sits up and rubs his eyes looking, making sure that one is at least on the door. Henry could have sworn his mother was just in the room a mere few seconds ago. Straining his ears, he hears faint movement coming from downstairs. Perplexed and concerned, he realized that it was not his imagination or some faint dream. His mother really was up, and she had been in his room.

Rising from his bed, he quietly makes his way to the door and opens it. There is indeed light coming from the kitchen, and looking towards his mother and Killian's room, Henry notices that the door is closed; so he knew that Killian was still sleeping. Entering the hallway, he tip toes across the hall and down the stairs.

Shielding his eyes from the brightness, he enters the kitchen and sees his mother by the stove, stirring a pot, "Mom?" He calls out softly.

Emma had been lost in thought that she jumped a bit and turned to see Henry standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "Henry. I am sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." Henry lied as he approached her, "What are you doing?"

Emma let the lie slide as she guilty looked back toward the pot and continued to stir the contents, "Making chocolate pudding." Emma responded as she focused back on the task. She had summoned some of the ingredients and decided that the best way to lose one's self was in the art of a simple task.

Henry cocked his head in confusion and looked at the microwave, "It's like four in the morning." Not even getting the slightest reaction, he added, "Why on Earth are you making chocolate pudding at four in the morning?"

"Because I lost control of my life." The response came off the top of her head, and yet there was so much truth in that statement, Emma didn't even bother to retract it.

Henry looked at her and then plopped himself on the chair near the bar table so that he was facing his mother and watching her, "What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

Emma stopped for a moment and looked at her son, "Seriously? You are seriously asking me that?" She noticed his raised eyebrow and she groaned, "Kid there isn't enough hours before I have to actually get ready for work to explain."

"You normally get up at six-thirty." Henry looked at the microwave, "You have an hour and forty-five minutes."

Emma shook her head, "Smart-ass."

Henry smirked as he heard the comment and let the silence continue as Emma took the pot off the stove and dumped the contents into a bowl, then with a wave of her hand, he felt a cool breeze and the steam disappeared, "Well?" he asked eventually as she got two spoons out.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked as he accepted the spoon from her.

"I thought my not-so-subtle comment was your answer." Emma said as she dug into the bowl, "Now are you going to enjoy the pudding, or am I going to send you back to bed?"

Henry dug the spoon into the bowl and before he put it in his mouth he asked, "You are seriously letting me have this at…" he looked at the microwave, "four-thirty in the morning?"

"Do I look like my mother or Regina?" Emma commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Well how is this really supposed to help regain control of your life?"

"Because stressed spelled backwards is desserts;" Emma explained in a mock sage like manner, "Pudding is a dessert. So logic dictates that if I eat this, then I will feel better."

Henry nodded as he took a bite, "This is good."

"Thank you."

Silence descended in the kitchen as they had a bit of the dessert, "Mom?" Emma internally groaned as Henry continued, "You can talk to me you know. Just saying."

Emma stayed silent for a little bit as they ate a few more spoonful's, until Emma eventually got a separate Tupperware container and scooped some into it, "I just feel like when things are going halfway decently, something comes in to destroy it." She said softly and suddenly that Henry had to try hard to regain his focus as he started to drift off, "It has nothing to do with you in case that is what you are thinking." Emma added as she got out another lid and placed it on the bowl and then placed both into the refrigerator, "By the way this little one is for Regina, and you can take it to her later."

"That is a nice thing to do." Henry complimented as he gathered the spoons and started to help wash the dishes as Emma put the ingredients away.

Emma snorted, "I am just returning the favor."

"Favor?" Henry asked as he placed the pot in the strainer.

"Yea, for sharing her apple cider and the apple turnover. I have been meaning to return the favor." Emma said offhandedly.

Henry felt his heart stop as he snapped his attention back towards her, "Seriously?"

"It's sleeping curse free no worries." Emma said laughing as Henry let out a breath, "Sheesh you really…?" Her laughter died down as she looked at her son, slightly uneasy all of a sudden.

Sensing the change in atmosphere, he looked at her and quickly said, "No I was just…I do not know why…Mom I know you would never-"

"Relax. It's ok." Emma said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and handed him the towel, "Here dry your hands and get to bed. Regina will kill me if you are late again."

Henry did as he was told and before he left, he hugged Emma close and said, "It'll all work out. You just have to believe."

As he left her alone, Emma continued to finish the dishes, but as she did so she heard a faint whisper in the back of her mind, " _Not for you_." The lid that she was holding slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor with a thud. She didn't need a mirror to see that all the blood left her face.


End file.
